Liberation of the Frontier Zone (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 14 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 15 | a-next-episode = }} Liberation of the Frontier Zone (Japanese: 辺境の解放) is the 14th episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis The Free Planets Alliance expeditionary fleet has conquered more than 200 starzones (with over 50 million inhabitants) without engaging in combat. In Iserlohn Fortress, Vice Admiral Alex Cazerne drafts a supply plan, but he is worried about such a heavy burden; in his opinion, Reinhard von Lohengramm clearly wants the Free Planets Alliance to exhaust its resources on behalf of the liberated planets. The supply fleet is destroyed by Siegfried Kircheis because Andrew Falk did not consider the possibility of such an attack. Yang Wen-li, fearing the scorched earth policy, convinces his fellow fleet commanders to ask for a withdrawal. Riots break out on many planets because of the food shortage and the looting of the soldiers. Falk experiences a case of hysterical blindness after being rebuked by 5th Fleet commander Alexandre Bewcock. In Fezzan, Adrian Rubinsky grants a new loan to the Free Planets Alliance to maintain the balance; he hopes to control both the Empire and the Alliance financially. 10 October : Reinhard orders to launch the counterattack. Appendices Music *Free Planets Alliance national anthem (00:01:31) *Ludwig van Beethoven – Symphony No. 2 in D major (Op. 36): IV. Allegro molto (00:02:39) *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 9 in E minor, 'From the New World' (Op. 95/B. 178): I. Adagio - allegro molto (00:05:34) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 2, 'Resurrection': V. Im Tempo des Scherzos (00:10:31) *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 7 in D minor (Op. 70/B. 141): I. Allegro maestoso (00:12:30) *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 7 in D minor (Op. 70/B. 141): II. Poco adagio (00:15:39) *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 6 in D major (Op. 60/B. 112): III. Scherzo (Furiant), Presto (00:16:29) *Antonín Dvořák – Symphony No. 9 in E minor, 'From the New World' (Op. 95/B. 178): I. Adagio - allegro molto (00:20:53) Cast *Horikawa Ryō as Reinhard von Lohengramm *Hironaka Masashi as Siegfried Kircheis *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Shiozawa Kaneto as Paul von Oberstein *Wakamoto Norio as Oskar von Reuenthal *Mori Katsuji as Wolfgang Mittermeyer *Keaton Yamada as Alex Cazerne *Masamune Issei as Dwight Greenhill *Ōki Tamio as Lassalle Lobos *Tomita Kōsei as Alexandre Bewcock *Ogawa Shinji as Hawood *Ōbayashi Ryūsuke as Ulanhu *Furuya Tōru as Andrew Falk *Noda Keiichi as Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld *Genda Tesshō as Karl Gustav Kempff *Hashi Takaya as Ernest Mecklinger *Hori Katsunosuke as Cornelius Lutz *Okabe Masaaki as August Samuel Wahlen *Kayumi Iemasa as João Rebelo *Saka Osamu as Royal Sanford *Kimotsuki Kaneta as Huang Rui *Matsushima Minori as Cornelia Windsor *Katō Osamu as Wagner *Hidaka Noriko as Therese *Nakahara Shigeru as Franz Valleymunt *Kobayashi Kiyoshi as Adrian Rubinsky *Hirano Fumi as Dominique Saint-Pierré *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Yanagawa Shigeru *Storyboard: Yamada Hiroshi *Episode Director: Yamada Hiroshi *Animation Director: Kume Issei Apocrypha *The scenes on Kappahl (the Imperial frontier planet occupied by the 7th Fleet) are anime-original; the original novels (Volume 1, Chapter 8) only mentioned about the outbreak of riots in the occupied territories under the 7th Fleet and did not elaborate on the events that led to the riots. Category:LOGH episodes